Naruto: New Arrivals
by Ravyne Kinimoto
Summary: This is chapter one to my fanfiction. My character is Ravyne, and my sister is Selene. I love to add twists, so don't be to suprised if something comes up out of no where.


The screen rolled through the remaining competators names. Neji Hyuuga, and Ravyne Hikari were the names that appeared. Neji was the only one to appear on the arena floor.

"So our new student has decided to not show herself. What a little cowa..." He broke off when a pair of shadow wings emerged from the floor, and soon an entire shadow figure appeared.

"What am I now boy?" I asked as the shadow shield disipated, and I was revealed. I heard people chuckle noticing how scrawny I was. My gaze never met Neji's.

Hayate commanded "Begin."

And at that I did hand signs only a few people could follow, and I yelled "Kagegan!!"

Neji did hand signs as well. With that he charged at me, but then stopped a few feet before me.

"Something wrong, pretty boy?" I asked still never meeting his gaze.

"You...You...You have no chakra system. What are you?!?!?" He demanded almost fainting, but he caught himself and got a shuriken ready to attack me. He ran at me, full force.

I looked up and met his gaze and at that moment I yelled out "Freeze!!!" He was two inches away from piercing my heart with the shuriken. I caught him before he fell on me.

I put him in my arms and simply stated "Relax" loudly enough for everyone to hear. Hayate came over, and inspected Neji.

"Neji can no longer compete, Ravyne Hikari is the victor." Hayate declared. I jumped and carried him to his sensei, I laid him on the floor.

"He will regain conciousness in about an hour. Don't worry no harm has been done to the boy." I assured, then stood and went against the wall behind five people who seemed to be in shock. I smiled and closed my eyes, returning them to normal. My ears shifted and I heard everyone talking, more like whispering, about how I had easily beaten Neji, I asummed it was the boys name. My eyebrow twitched as I heard this, but then I remembered where I was,and shifted my ears back.

"Is it really that amusing to you?!?!"I asked, a bit of frustration in my voice, looking up at the five, one looked kinda dorky, a total weirdo by glance. One seemed quite suspicious, I decicded to keep a close eye on him. The others seemed of no importance, but one let off an odd aura, he was an individual alright. Before I knew it, the one with the odd aura approached me, a puzzled look on his face. He began to examine me closely, looking for something, not sure what though.

"Hey, Ravyne was it? Are you human? You seem quite odd, and Hikari?? What kind of last name is that?" He asked, this boy got on my nerves instantly. I sighed and looked up at him, he could only see my left eye, the other one I hid behind my bangs.

I sighed and got into a position I could talk for awhile in. "If you must really know. In a way yes I am human, and for your information that is my middle name, not my last name. I do not usually use my last name, for that reason I will not explain right now. That is unless you are really desperate to know about my whole past. Are you...Naruto?" He seemed to jump when I said his name, he didn't know how I knew his name, but I did.

"How did you know my name?! No, no don't go over your past, that will probably take forever." He seemed suprised then annoyed walking back to the railing, the suspicious one turned and looked at me, an odd expresion on his face.

"Ravyne, I want you to explain your past. I have never seen anyone beat Neji, or even get close, by barely moving. Also, what was with the entrance, how did you do that?" I delved into his mind,his name is Sasuke. I sighed and this time sat on the floor, I did not feel like standing.

"Well, Sasuke, My full name is Ravyne Hikari Kinimoto, I came from the Sand Village. I really don't remember anything about my past. I only remember three people, two by name, one by face. The two I know by name are Selene Kasai, and Dark something. The one I remember by face, I could never forget what he looked like. He was probably the only person I ever knew that cared for me so much. He seemed to never leave my side, I don't think I will ever see him again though. I will never forget the last day I saw him, I will never forget his smile." I began to cry, the tears flowing from my eyes. I held the necklace he gave me close to my heart, inside of the necklace was our names engraved into the silver, but I could never get it to open. When I closed my eyes, I felt someone whipe the tears away, but when I opened my eyes again, no one was there.

I added" Oh and my entrance was simple, I have a bloodline technique that really allows me to do anything. Sasuke,right? I can copy your bloodline trait as well, just give me a second,"I closed my eyes then opened them again, I had the sharingan"this was actually very easy to pull of." Sasuke jumped at the sight of it, but then settled back down. When my eyes went to my bloodline trait, the Kagegan, I could see a resemblence in Sasuke of the one I can not remember by name. Sasuke seemed to notice me studdying him, and walked infront of me.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you have any siblings?" I asked him standing up, and walking around him, trying to find any similararities. He seemed to jump and almost start crying when I said that. I backed away, and gave him some room, I could tell he was on the brink of crying, I went to his side and hugged him, apologizing with no words. The one girl seemed to get mad, but then she noticed Sasuke had calmed down, and so did she, alittle anyways. I scanned his mind, and saw many memories of the one I cannot remmember. With a sigh I noticed Sasuke and Naruto's sensei, I think, had turned towards me.

"You say you are from the sand village, and yet you so simply come to Konoha with no worries of anyone killing you?" He asked, his name is Kakashi. I shook my head, and walked next to him.

"Well, for one thing, I don't think anyone would want to try and kill me, I have not done aything," He jumped alittle and prepared to say something, I cut him off " My parents abandoned me, and left me in the Sand Village, a family was nice enough to take care of me. I was raised along with five other children, their names are Selene, Dark, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Once I was 15 they allowed me to live on my own, and that is how I wound up here. I only I could...wait...would you guys mind if I sent you all images in your minds? It's painless for you, I get some pain but not much, and maybe you can help me figure out who I can not remember." I asked them with great hope in my eyes. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded, but the other two just kind of stood there.

"Couldn't you just describe what he looks like?" Asked Naruto with concern in his eyes. I shook my head.

"It is much easier this way,' I let out a sigh and continued "if you have any pain by what you will see I will receive your pain, and you will not have to worry about anything. It may sound painful on my part, but I can endure alot of pain, believe me." With a nod from everyone I did a handsign and began chanting. I sent many images to them, and with each new image I kept getting the feeling of deep hatred, and just about threw up once. As soon as I had the feeling again, I released the jutsu, and looked at everyone, breathing heavily.

"Is...everyone...ok...?? Please...who had the...painful memories...of him?" I spat, gasping for air. Everyone seemed to be locked on Sasuke, who was sitting, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Do...d-do you mean to say that you...you loved...and he loved you back...MY BROTHER WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, AND HE ACTUALLY CARED FOR SOMEONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Sasuke screamed standing and walking over to me. In a quick movement, he was behind me, and had a shuriken pressed against my throat.

"SASUKE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!? DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE WHO THIS GIRL IS!?!?!?!" Asked his sensei, Kakashi, who went to grab him off me, but I motioned for him to stay.

"What are you gonna do to me? Do you really think you can even harm me? Besides you should listen to your sensei, and back down." I spat with gritted teeth, I turned, my eyes met his. Then he jumped back and stood about three feet away from me. He closed his eyes, and when they opened again, he had the sharingan eyes, which sent a chill down my spine. I had a strange feeling in my gut, and in a flash, Sasuke was infront of me, and a sharp pain surged in my stomach. I looked down to see him thrusting a shuriken into my gut. He was yanked away from me by Naruto, and Kakashi came to my side.

"So...you decided to come here? Long time no see...Ravyne" Came a voice from behind, and I turned to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I had a faint smile for about five seconds, but pain whipped the smile away, and my hand flew to my stomach. I yanked the shuriken out, I noticed it had been poisoned, and it was a very powerful poison. With a hard cough, I spat up some blood, and almost fell face first onto the ground.

"HAYATE!!!!!!!!!! CALL THE MEDICS!!!!!!" Commanded Kakashi as he pulled me off of the ground, and started towards the stairs. He was stopped by Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Please...lets us take her to the hospital, we know her better then anyone." Temari pleeded, facing her back towards Kakashi. With a nod from me, Kakashi set me onto Temari's back, good thing Kankuro took her fan, and she carried me down the stairs. Once we got down there, the medics put me on the stretcher, and carried me to the hospital. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro followed us. Temari had a firm grip on my hand as they took me to the hospital. Before we left the arena area, I saw a boy, and he seemed all to familiar. I tried to quickly scan his mind for a name. With what little energy I had, I found his name, and remembered him instantly, Shikamaru. I saw him three years ago.

"Temari...please...search for him...while I am...not able to...please find him...please" I pleeded with my last bit of air, and handed her the locket, fainting as the hospital came into view. Temari looked at the locket in confusion, somehow, she opened it and read the name. With a nod, her and her brothers went back to the arena.

I awoke, about three hours later. I heard murmuring from the hall. It sounded like Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro with someone else.

"I know you have met this girl, her name is Ravyne, and she gave me this locket to look fo you.Please, she gave me this locket to look for you, would you at least go in and see if you know her? I know it would mean alot to a girl who lost just about everything."

"So she is still alive...I thought she had died...that's why I didn't recognize her name. I thought you could have been trying to trick me...but I gave her this locket to remind her of me. A seal was placed on it sometime ago to where she could never open it and look into her past. You said she was in this room, right?"

"Yeah, one of the other ninjas, I guess, got mad and stabbed her in the stomach with a poisoned shuriken."

'Who are they talking to?' I thought struggling to stand, and stummbling to the door. I was right infront of the door, when it was swung open by Temari, someone stood behind her.

"What are you doing out of bed?! You know better than that, besides, you have a visitor, so at least act like you are injured." Temari joked walking with me back to my bed, her arm resting on my shoulder, the stranger followed. I sat on the edge of the bed, Temari beside me, Gaara, and Kankuro stood by the wall. Temari motioned for the stranger to come sit on my other side. He turned his head towards me, and bowed his head. He lifted his head, tears streamed from my eyes once I noticed who it was.

"I...I-I can't believe it...you found him...Where have you been these last three years?...I was so alone...luckily...I had the comfort...of these three...and the locket." I managed to spueeze out between gasps for air. I wrapped him in a hug, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"RAVYNE!!!!WHERE ARE YOU, RAVYNE!!!!" He called out.

'ITACHI!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!!THEY HAVE ME, THEY WANT TO KILL ME!!!!!!!" I cried. A ninja came closer to me, and was preparing for a sealing jutsu. In an instant, my vision became clear as day, and I was being surrounded by black-flame chakra. All the anger I had bottled up seemed to be released. Two pairs of wings grew from my back, and I also grew claws of a wolf, and the fangs of a wolf.

"RAVYNE!!! It's ok I'm..." He broke off at the sight of his beloved.

"PLEASE ITACHI!!!! IT'S STILL ME!!!! PLEASE DON'T RUN!!!...I still love you." I cried. A sharp pain hit my back, and I turned to see a ninja chanting words of sealing a soul away, the jutsu usually killed the one it was being used on. I let out a howl of terror and turned back to Itachi, who looked very terrified. I motioned for him to get as far away as possible. His eyes swelled with tears, as did mine. He ran up to me, and wrapped me in a hug, handing me a locket. Before he ran off, he gave me a farewell kiss, and the smile I needed to see inorder to die happily. With a last howl the jutsu finished and I heard a voice.

"Goodbye Ravyne, my daughter. I will watch over your friend." His voice so comforting. With what little strength I had, I turned around and saw my father, the one who sealed away the soul.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, my hands flying to my head, and my deep blue hair, turned blonde with deep blue streaks.

"RAVYNE,WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?" Itachi asked keeping me from falling face first into the ground. Kankuro, and Gaara rushed over. I kept gasping for air, my wound reopening.

"These...memories...I-I...I remember...when I was sealed away...by my father...but he couldn't complete the jutsu...and he sent me off to the sand village, with an erased memory. Two days later, when I arrived at the village, I got news that my village was destroyed, and the night before, I remember seeing the chakra again, nothing after that though." I sobbed between gasps for air. Itachi held me in a hug again, and he lifted me up, carrying me like a newly-wed bride.

"It's ok...I'm here now." He assured me. I began to cry, tears streaming down my cheeks, and the five of us walked back to my house, where we stayed. Temari re-bandaged my wound, again.


End file.
